


Our Last Night

by rogersgreenhair



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersgreenhair/pseuds/rogersgreenhair





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of fingertips tapping the nightstand's wooden surface woke you slowly from your heavy sleep. The noise was monotone, non-variant, and after a while you identified it as the drums track for Killer Queen. No, you were no pro at drumming, he just hummed the melody to the tapping, that's how you recognized. He was half sitting-half laying on your right side in the darkness. The only tiny source of light other than the Moon was the burning end of his cigarette that was sitting between his lips. What even, it was never problematic for him to fall asleep, especially not after a long session of making love.

"Babe?" the question was shapeless, non-articulated when it left your mouth and once you heard it you weren't even sure he'd understand. He probably only understood because he knew how you'd react if you found him awake at 2 AM. "Why... why are you not sleeping?" You rubbed your right eye to wake yourself a little while waiting for an answer.

Nothing.

You laid your head next to his torso, setting your left hand on his cold, bare chest. It was only then when you realized that the glass door that led to the balcony was open. The chiffon curtains moved slowly as the fresh air took the place of fatigue and sweat. It was late October, 1974.

You closed your eyes and planted a kiss on his side.

And then he finally reacted: he looked down at you and slowly brushed his fingertips over your forehead, down your nose, over your lips. In gratitude, you kissed his fingertips one by one. You didn't even dare to think about how many times you were craving their touch. This was something you never wanted for him to know.

Your strategy was that if he believes he doesn't own all of you yet then he'll keep wanting to amaze you, to seduce you. It worked well in the first 3 months when you somehow managed not to sleep with him. Then he cracked you when he whispered such a simple sentence as "That's quite clever." in your ear in the drive-in theatre while watching 'Chinatown'.

"I'm leaving today." he said after taking the cigarette in his hand as he looked back at the opened glass door, or through it, you couldn't really tell.  
He indeed was leaving. For the Sheer Heart Attack tour.  
"I know, that's why you should be sleeping." you responded as you sat up to face him. You both were naked, the blanket only covering your lower parts, and so now you were exposed to him which made his eyes wander to your neck, then your chest, down to your stomach. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Just as if he wanted to escape from you - it was harder for him to express himself if he saw you. Your sight was messing with his mind, even though he never admitted this.

"Look, I'll be honest." he spoke softly and quietly, unlike he does most of the time. "Usually before I go touring I uh.. don't get into serious things. Like what we have right now i-"

"Chill, Taylor." you already knew what was coming and you did not want to hear it. Begging him not to cheat on you? Never. You thought it was best if you preceded him, making his situation a lot easier. "Something has been going on in the last 5 months but it's nothing that I can't live without." you said sternly as you took the cigarette out of his hand, setting it between your lips and got up to close the glass door, your body being fully exposed now.

Your last sentence drove him crazy: he didn't want to believe you were so indifferent about this whole situation while he was struggling. Before he never had to ask girls to stay, only to leave. He got up aswell, walking behind you while you were closing the only exit to freedom, laying his right hand on your stomach to pull your body against his and leaning to your ear, to start his evil little game of seduction he was so good at.

He remembered, of course, how he managed to get you the first time.  
"Come with me, baby." he whispered with exhaling so much hot air against your ear that you had to hold onto the door handle because of shivering. He cannot win, you thought to yourself, not this time.  
"Roger you know that I can't leave the university. Not right before I finish." you answered with your eyes closed to keep the tone of your voice stable."Please" he mouthed against the skin of your neck so quietly that it was almost not even there.You shook your head in silence. No.He then suddenly let go of you and headed to the wardrobe, taking clothes out, putting them on.  
"What are you- where are you going?"  
"We have 5 hours until I leave. I don't want to waste it. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

You got ready as quickly as possible and rushed down the stairs as if you had an appointment you were late for. Hand in hand, you were running for your life, because for this relationship there was no tomorrow and you both knew it. You got into the car and drove away. Where to? No idea. He followed his common sense.

You loved to watch him while he was driving - he enjoyed it aswell. It was something he was confident about, something he knew he could amaze you with. It happened once that you felt like you should amaze him too while he was driving and well... let's say you managed to and thank god you survived without an accident. Who would've thought he'd close his eyes in pleasure?!

You watched his fingertips tap the steering wheel nervously. You slid your hand on his thigh slowly and waited until he looked at you. You smiled at him because you knew he loved to see that. He smiled back. Weakly, but he did.

After about an hour of listening to music, trying to find a comfortable sitting position and holding each other's hand, you finally arrived to the sea shore. You got out of the car, sat on the bonnet and watched the violent waves of the rocky beach. Giant masses of water were being smashed onto the rocks at an incredible speed only to create a noise so loud that even the highest scream would've gone unnoticed. "This reminds me too much of 'Chinatown'." he stated. You nodded. "Me too." You got goosebumps as he ran his fingertips down your spine, you slapped his hand away. "You know I hate that, it makes me shiver!" You messed the hair on top of his head to return the favour of doing a hated thing to him.

You both laughed and he suddenly pulled you into a kiss. He had his hand on your back again and his lips moved more slowly on yours than usually, even though this would've been just the right time to hurry. He ran his left hand on your back too, but on the lower part, just at the hem of your top to tease you.

Kissing was always special to you, since for a while it's been the only way of expressing the attraction you felt towards each other and so it was lifted to a whole other level. First it was soft and gentle, just like when in spring the pink rosebuds appear and their fresh, velvety petals caress each other as they start to open. Later you didn't mind him showing you kissing from a totally different point of view. Licking, lip-biting... this is when you got to enter the true and honest world of Roger Taylor.Now you felt him mumble something against your lips that almost felt like "I love you". You never asked him what it was though.

You had his face in the palm of your hands, trying to gently keep him from making the kiss turn into something else. But just then he leaned over to your neck and kissed it oh so passionately... you couldn't help but moan at least a little. And then with that you couldn't hold the truth back either.

"I will never truly be yours, and you will never be mine." You had no idea where that came from. These subconscious thoughts were always so mysterious. He lifted his head from your neck to look you in the eyes. What you had said hit him like lightning. He knew it of course, but he didn't think you'd say it out loud. He nodded slowly and placed his hands on your face. A great wave hit the shore and many water droplets landed on you. It was refreshing, but not in a nice way this time. You don't ask for love to hit you either, yet it does, out of nowhere over and over again. Love is sometimes worth giving things up. The waves will form the rocks on the shore and they can't do anything about it. Just like those masses of water, Roger formed you, and you formed him - you made him less wild and he made you more patient.But unlike the rocks, you both had free will, and you didn't want to give yourselves up for this love. And so it was best to let go. But not yet.

The ocean got silent.

You made love that night and it was sensual, passionate and as conscious as could be. Every movement, every touch of skin sank into your minds, never to forget. When the sun started rising you drove home and he had to go. "Tell me you love me." he whispered, making sure the boys don't hear him asking anyone such a silly thing. "Oh come on Roger." you slapped his shoulder. "Please, I wanna hear you say it once more. It makes me feel powerful." he smirked and so did you. You planted a kiss on that very spot on his neck where he was the most sensitive and it made him moan. You'll never forget. "I love you." You whispered, making sure no one else hears. "But now forget me and go, rule the world." He smirked at you, put his sunglasses on and got on the bus. That was the last time you saw him.

 

Or was it?


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the best decisions of your life that you let him go that night in 1974. The band became incredibly successful: all around the world they had concerts, they sold tens of thousands of records. They made music videos which you saw on the telly from time to time.

You exchanged a few letters with Freddie back early 1975 just because you wanted to make sure Roger was living his best life. Freddie was a good friend of yours and he was glad to write to you when he recieved your letters. He told you that Roger met a girl, Dominique, who was the assistant of their tour manager. He said she's a very nice and intelligent girl and he thinks she's good influence for him.

These words made you smile, however you were a bit worried about your own life because Roger left a more permanent mark on it than you thought he would...

In November you found out you were having his baby. Not even for a second did you think about having an abortion or telling him. Your parents helped you with everything they could and you even managed to finish university while you were still pregnant. You also met a very nice guy, Thomas, who was by your side all along. He was patient, he looked after you and made your every wish come true. He was from a noble family so his parents weren't particularly happy that their son loved a girl who was having someone else's child, and yet he stayed with you.

On the 26th of July, 1975 you gave birth to a baby girl with eyes as large as the Moon and as blue as the ocean. She was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and not only because she was yours - every nurse and doctor complimented her. You named your tiny little girl Arielle Diana Acton. Acton, which was Tom's family name. You had thought about using Taylor, but that would've just made everything confusing and messy. However, the birth certificate wasn't completely a lie.

Name of father: Roger Meddows Taylor

Already in her very early years she started resembling incredibly much to him, and not only in the looks. You were looking for your traits in her but found nothing. After a while you realized why: they shared the same birthday - the 26th of July.

Thomas on the other hand didn't mind this. He wasn't familiar with rock and roll, so he didn't know who to compare Arielle to, thank god. In the nursery she was uncontrollable: she kicked boys' asses and she screamed if she wasn't the center of attention. At the same time she could already read at the age of 4 and at family events she played the piano and sang without any embarrassment. Even though it was Mozart that she was supposed to play, she was a lot more interested in rock - especially Queen. She asked you oh so often to let her see them live, but you always said no. When she asked why, you preferred to say that such concerts are dangerous for little girls like her.

However, when her 9th birthday came on, Thomas bought her a VIP ticket for the upcoming The Works Tour. She was happy as ever, she could finally meet her favourite musicians! Despite Tom said he'd go with her to the concert, he had a business trip that week - you had to be the one to take her. You knew this was going to be the death of you but you hoped you wouldn't meet the guys, they're probably super busy anyway, right?

Your stomach was cramping from anxiety and you felt dizzy. What were you gonna tell your daughter if she realizes her father is Roger Taylor? She asked a few times before why she didn't look like you or Thomas. These times you just laughed and said "Genetics are a weird thing, aren't they?". Your relationship with her was great, but she got along with her stepfather even better. Tom loved her as if she was his own child, which she thought she was.

Sometimes you wished you hadn't met Roger. Rarely, but then very much. For exaple when Arielle punched one of her classmates in the nose because he had pulled her hair multiple times. She only didn't drop out of school because of her results. Her rebellious behaviour was something the whole family tried to fix: girls' summer camp, a nanny, tea parties... these programs didn't use a lot but at least they managed to make her more polite, so when she punched someone in the nose she said "I'm terribly sorry that I had to punch your stupid fuckface, but I had no other decision. Your parents will thank me later though, I'm certain about that."

The 4th of September, 1984 Queen arrived in London, to the Wembley Arena. This was the first concert they gave in the capital city out of 4. They stayed longer because the 5th of September was Freddie's birthday, he turned 38. The concert started at 9 PM and you had a great place to watch it from. Arielle enjoyed it so much, she screamed the lyrics as loudly as she could. She had a small comment on each song, like "This one is called Killer Queen, it's on the Sheer Heart Attack album which was released in 197- ANYTIIIIIIIIME!" She was sweet and you could tell she was living the time of her life.

Once the concert was over you headed backstage and she was moving as if she had spent all her life there. She showed you around, pointing at amplifiers knowing their exact name and what they do. "Who's your favourite member, mum? Who would you like to meet?" She asked out of sudden. "Uhm I don't know. The one with big hair?" God, it was hard to pretend you never even heard of them. She laughed. "Bri? He's nice! The guitar he played, he built that with his dad when he was younger. It's made out of a very special type of wood that's very old." "Arielle, I'm not sure you can meet the boys actually..." by this time you just wanted to leave.

Suddenly a little boy ran towards the stage in front of you. A thin, elegant, dark haired woman followed him calmly. "Don't run Felix, you're going to trip and fall." You knew it very well who they were and you felt another knot form in your stomach (or the same one got bigger?). "What do you mean you're not sure, mum?! I CAME HERE TO MEET QUEEN NOT TO SEE THE FUCKING AMPLIFIERS!" Arielle shouted, followed by a long, powerful and deafening scream. By this time everyone was looking at you two and you just wanted to disappear from the surface of Earth.

"Woah little one, your scream is sharper than mine! You could do us some backing vocals that's for sure." the familiar voice came from behind you and it made you shiver, just like it did long ago. Arielle turned to face him and laughed. "I practise a lot! See mum, I knew I could meet them! This is Roger Taylor! My favourite musician!" She hugged him tightly and your breathing sped up. You turned around slowly too, not ready to face what you were about to see. He leaned down to her and hugged back, smiling to himself... that was when he looked up at you, the smile disappeared and his face froze. "Oh my... hi."

"Hi" you shook hands with him and you introduced yourself as if he hadn't fucked you multiple times on the backseat of his car 10 years earlier. Arielle watched you two with amazement, Roger turned back to her and examinated her face a little better. "What's your name, beautiful young lady?" "Arielle Diana Acton, so nice to finally meet you!" she said smiling very widely and blushing. She probably even had a crush on him, who didn't? "How old are you actually, Arielle?" he asked with curiousity. "I just turned 9, the concert ticket was my birthday present."

"You're 9..." he looked back at you. "Well, this is my family, meet my son, Felix and my girlfriend, Dominique." Dominique smiled so beautifully it was breathtaking. She then saw Arielle's face and she froze aswell. She knew exactly why she was introduced to you. "You have a beautiful family." You smiled at Dominique, trying to reassure her that you were not going to ruin their future, but does that help, really? No.

Roger broke the awkward silence. "Arielle, sweetheart, would you stay with Felix and Dom for a few minutes? You could teach him how to do a great falsetto. I'd like to talk to your mum a little." "But I have questions I wanna ask you!" She stomped her foot. "You can ask as many as you wish, I promise, as soon as you stop being hysterical, alright, beautiful?" He winked and smiled at her. "Alright." She blushed and nodded, taking Felix's hand, running around with him. And they had no clue they were related by blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Roger laid his hand on your waist slowly but firmly, leading you to his dressing room. For a brief second you felt like a hungry groupie who was about to get touched for the first time. The knot in your stomach turned into butterflies for some weird, unexplainable reason. You knew that you were about to argue, yet the feeling didn't want to leave. You stepped into the dressing room first, he locked the door behind himself.

He took a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his jacket along with a lighter. He lit one and took the first drag of it. He then removed his sunglasses, laying it on the table with the packet and the lighter. The table was made out of solid glass and it made you wonder how it'd hurt if a piece cut you. It could be a great weapon in case the fight got very intense... holy, you couldn't possibly have been thinking about this.

"Together again at last, right?" He smirked, but you couldn't quite tell if it was in excitement or he just wanted to hide his anger. He looked so different than when you had last seen him from this close. His hair, his face, his clothes, his body - everything changed. It made you wonder how his personality had been modified throughout the years.. is he still as spontaneous and selfish as he used to be? Or has he become a family man? However it was, you knew that it's none of your business and you buried your curiosity as deep as you could.

He stepped closer and closer to you, making you back up until your back hit the wall and then you couldn't help yourself anymore. You were trapped, there was no escaping. He leaned against the wall with his left hand, dangerously close to you. You could feel his burning stare consume your lips, the tip of your nose, your cheekbones and your eyes.

"Don't you think you forgot to tell me something important, babe?" He whispered. Even though his breath only caressed your skin, it felt just as if it was scratching the surface of your body to enter your flesh. He wanted the truth, and only the truth. "Something... like that we have a daughter, hm?" You closed your eyes and took a deep breath to clean your lungs, but all that filled them was the air he exhaled. The smoke was melting you from inside at an undescribable speed. You knew that if you had tried to speak, you would've failed, so you only whispered.

"She's not your daughter."

You knew he was leaning to your ear even though your eyes were still closed. "Excuse me, I think I didn't hear you properly." You finally felt brave enough to open your eyes, but you remained silent. He snorted to himself and glared at you for a few seconds which seemed to be an eternity. His eyes dig a hole into yours, all the way to reach your mind. He then finally blinked with those heavy eyelids of his. "I'm waiting for you to repeat what you said."

"I.. I said that she's not your da-" he wouldn't even let you finish, began shouting: "Oh come on, she looks just like me! Exactly like me! Why didn't you tell me?! Did you now bring her here to mess with my family?! Hm?" "I didn't want to come here, alright?!" you shouted back at him, trying to protect yourself. It truly hurt you that he thought you might want to break his family. But what you didn't know is that he accused you of that because he knew it would've taken you one word to make him leave Dominique.

He took a deep breath and continued smoking. You went on:  
"I didn't want to tell you about my pregnancy because Queen was just about to grow huge. I became a mother at the age of 23, you were 26. That would've cut your career in half!" It didn't surprise him that all you thought about was his career, his happiness and his dreams. You've always been like this, always making thoughtful decisions. He, on the other hand, kept listening to his heart, he was incredibly impulsive.  
He took the cigarette from his lips, it now sat between his index and middle finger. His hand got closer and closer to you until it finally touched your neck.  
When his skin met yours it didn't only feel good: it felt like the return of a nightmare, the most beautiful nightmare. As pleasant as it was, you knew you had to stay strong.

He leaned his forehead against yours. He whispered once again. "I was so close... SO CLOSE to giving everything up for you. You have no fucking idea. I wanted to be with you and now I wish I was there for you when you were pregnant... did you raise her alone?"  
"I met a guy, he's my husband now, we raised her together. He's very nice to her you know, they love each other so much. He is her father." He let go of you and started smoking again, he was soon about to finish. "Oh no, babe, I am her father and she has the right to know that."

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me, I love her with all my heart." That leftover cigarette between his lips looked so delicious, you stole it and took the last puff. This was your first time smoking since he left. Bad influence, that's what he's always been for you. "And so does Tom, and that's why she can never know you're her biological father and you are never, ever going to meet her again." Here you felt brave enough to lean closer to him, to show him your teeth, like lionesses do. Unfortunately he didn't feel at risk and was ready to fight. "I sure am going to meet her again. You know why?"  
"Now I'm curious."

"I have my ways to convince you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh please, convince me, go ahead." You smirked confidently at him. You knew he wasn't expecting this response at all and you believed he didn't have the guts to actually do something. Where did that impulsive guy go? Wherever he is, Mr. All-talk-no-action took his place and you did not like that.

He gulped and let you go, walked to the glass table and poured himself a whiskey. He picked his sunglasses up and slid them on the button part of his shirt, sat down on the leather couch, leaning forward as if he was thinking about a solution. He looked so calm, you asked yourself: was he really, really Roger? In just a minute he went from a lion to an owl (or an owl kind of thing).

You sat next to him, close enough to touch him but not close enough to feel the warmth of his body. You could almost hear his brain working. He ran his fingers through his hair, his short hair, how unbelieveable it is that he got rid of his trademark locks. You loved to run your fingers through his hair too, while... whatever.

He finally spoke.

"I wish I would've left the tour back then. I felt like I had to but I just... I guess I was a coward. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stay as loyal as you deserved."

You sighed and decided to slide your hand gently up and down his back to make him feel better, as this worked well in the past.

"Roger I knew that you were about to be a star. I was certain about your success. Where would you be now if you didn't go touring with them, hm? I'll tell you. You would work in a laboratory, injecting shit into rats and watch their hair fall out." He slightly chuckled. "Then you'd go to a pub, get drunk, come home to me and rant about how quitting Queen was the worst decision of your life. This is not what we deserve, Roger, we both deserve better than that."

He cleared his throat and turned to face you. Again, you were close, but this time it was sweeter. If he got any closer, maybe... oh no, that wouldn't have happened. Or would it?

"But I want to be her father, I want her to know that my blood is running in her veins. I only saw her for 2 minutes but I want to get to know her and I'm sorry I couldn't take part in her life so far, but now I could if you let me and I promise I won't fuck it up just give me a chance!" He went from owl to lion again. Wow, really?

"Roger, no."

He leaned so close that your foreheads were resting against each other. Holy shit.

"I guess there's only one way left to convince you, huh?" He whispered quietly, and brushed his lips over yours. You knew that if this started, you wouldn't be able to contain yourself. But fuck, he was so irresistible.

He finally laid his lips on yours and the kissing began. Heavy it was, passionate it was, since both of you have pictured this so many times since you'd last seen each other. It left both of you breathless but it didn't matter. He ran his hand to the hem of your skirt only for you to slap it away. You could feel him smirk into the kiss. He knew what you needed, he remembered every single detail about you and your preferences, but this smirk only made you angry. Thinking he could convince you with sex? No fucking way. Despite this, you went with it and the second time he tried to slide his hand under your skirt you let him do so. His hand felt nice on your thigh and suddenly you felt his other hand pull you onto him by the waist. You found yourself straddling him, and even though he made it happen, he had no idea that this position was about to cause nothing but trouble for him.

The kiss still lasted and by then it has turned into something that could only be described with the expression mouth sex. The moans of Roger and you filled the room, even if they weren't loud, they were so many. His hands rested on your hips which you soon started moving back and forth. It didn't take long until you felt his bulge grow larger and larger under you. You smirked and so did he.

You noticed that the sofa had a spring in it that had its top part coming out. And then your evil plan was ready.

You unbuckled Roger's belt and pulled it out all the way of his pants. This sight made him smirk even more and he bit his lip. If he only knew... You placed your hands on his and kissed him again, licking his lips, even biting them a little. "You naughty girl" he murmured, but you didn't pay attention. Instead, you moved his hands above his head while moving on to his chest with your lips, got hold of the belt and attached his wrists to the spring of the sofa. This got him rather excited.

"I thought I was the one who had to convince you, not the other way around." He stated while you finally opened his pants and set his erect manhood free.

You smirked. Perfect.

"Maybe next time you can convince me, big boy." You answered, pecking his lips and with that you got up.

"Oh you don't have to strip, you can just ride me like this. Or... ah, you want to give me head first, now I see."

You took his sunglasses and put them on. "You really misinterpreted the situation, drummer boy."

Roger's eyes widened.

You blew him a kiss and left. You could hear his distant screaming but you felt so on top of the world that you didn't care one bit. This is what he gets for trying to emotionally manipulate you with bringing back the good old memories. Maybe next time, drummer boy.


End file.
